The Most Painful Memory
by hawkeyeflame1921
Summary: Who would've guessed how Riza Hawkeye was as a teenager? Apparently she was a bit of a slut, and even dated Roy Mustang. Roy gets drunk one night and ends up sleeping with her AGAIN, but when she secretly leaves his house before he wakes up, he is reminded of old times. As Roy tries to suppress the memories, he makes a discovery. What secrets could Riza possibly be hiding from him?
1. Chapter 1: A Wife For Roy

**The Most Painful Memory**

**A/N: So this is my first fic ever. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if you like it, hate it, or get annoyed by my awful grammar/spelling. This is set at the beginning of Brotherhood/the manga, and will flash back to Roy and Riza as teenagers. It will continue throughout the manga/Brotherhood, and go farther than that. I don't exactly know how far, but it will be all about them. There is the use of "bad" language, and sexual stuff, just warning you now. It was a lot of fun to write and I'll try to update, but it may be after school gets out when I do. Love you all, and I'd like to thank the ever fabulous Emily for reading and reviewing the written version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters, setting, or anything else but the idea for the story. Oh, and I own a glittery unicorn (I wish. That'd be seriously awesome if I did.).If any of this changes, I'll let you know, but until then I'm just going to leave this disclaimer and I won't put one on any other chapter.**

**Chapter 1: A Wife for Roy**

"Hey Roy, Found yourself a wife yet?" _Oh great, the most annoying person I know (besides Fullmetal). _Maes Hughes came asking the same question as always, but something seemed different this time. He couldn't think of what it was, but something felt different today.

"Hughes, do we have to go through this every time I see you?" Roy sighed annoyed.

"Well, when you do I'll stop asking."

"I don't want one right now, so leave me alone." He was starting to get mad.

"How do you expect to be fuhrer without a wife?"

"I'll think about that when the time gets close, but for now, will you please leave me alone so I can finish my work?" Roy was getting angrier and angrier with every word.

"Why bother you'll just find some way to put it off, so you can stay late with a certain blond haired lieutenant." Roy didn't even bother looking up from his work. He didn't have to see the expression on his best friends face because he knew it all too well. Maes was maybe the most predictable person he knew, yet he still gets caught off guard by him.

"You know that's not true. I'm just lazy. Pure and simple. I have no ulterior motives. I just don't like doing paperwork." Roy was starting to get pissed off.

"Sure… whatever you say." Roy knew he was smirking. "You know, you should propose to her while you have the chance."

"I don't know who you're referring to and I don't want a wife now."

"You do know who I'm talking about, and if you wait for too long, she might be taken."

"Hughes, if you have some official business here, then state it, if not, then leave me alone." Roy's face was turning redder than the transmutation circles on his gloves. He was truly pissed off.

"I'm going. I'm going. All I'm saying is think about it because you honestly don't know when you could become fuhrer. It could be in a matter of years, months, weeks, or even days, which is why you should just propose to her already!" Maes got ready to dodge some flames, knowing that he just pissed off the Flame Alchemist.

"Listen Hughes, I will think about the whole marriage thing, if you never bring it up again."

"You know I will bring it up, and I bet Hawkeye will be happy to hear that you're considering it." His evil grin returned, hiding the fact that he was still a bit scared of what his friend might do.

"I never said anything about her, so stop talking about that. I said I'd think about marriage, I didn't say I'd think about marrying her."

"Oh? So you do have someone else in mind?"

"I don't have her in mind in the first place, and no I'm not thinking of anyone."

"You should if you want to become fuhrer. The fuhrer always has a wife."

"Once again, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." He furiously went back to his paperwork.

"I could set you up with someone if you want."

"No. And I haven't even gotten transferred to Central, so just stop talking about marriage and how I could be fuhrer any day now because it won't be a matter of days. Talk to me about it in a year or so."

"Okay, but are you sure you don't want me to set you up with someone?"

"Leave me alone because I DON'T WANT A WIFE RIGHT NOW!"

"You said 'right now'. Does that mean you will want one in the near future?"

"NO!"

"Fine, but you do need to stop dating sluts. Date someone who could be your wife in the future, like a certain someone that you don't want me to mention."

"Sure Hughes, whatever.""just think about it, okay?"

"mkay, whatever you say Hughes."

"Whatever I say, huh?" he muttered to himself, with an evil grin. "You're in love with Hawkeye!" he said it loud enough for Roy to hear, but nobody else.

"No. Did you come here just to bug me, or are you here on official business?"

"I'm just on break and wanted to see if you proposed yet."

"I haven't and won't."

"Everyone knows you two are in love. Why wouldn't you?"

"Wait, why would someone think that we're in love?"

"She follows you around."

"That's her job."

"She always picks you up from the bar when you're drunk."

"So what, she's a friend."

"Sure… she's the only one who came with you to central."

"She's more competent than the rest of my subordinates."

"And everyone thinks you slept with her in Ishbal."

"What?"

"You did sleep with her."

"Not like that. We fell asleep."

"Well, that's not what I heard."

"You were there!"

"I wasn't in there with you."

"We didn't. And why would we in the middle of the war?"

"I don't know, but everybody says that."

"It's not true…and it's none of your business anyway."

"Hah, you do love her because you were trying so hard to convince me otherwise!"

"I…you...ugh just get out of my office!" His face was now blazing red, just like the fire he uses with alchemy, most of it from being pissed off, but there was a hint of embarrassment hidden beneath, invisible but still there.

"Just tell her, so you guys can get married already."

That made Roy so pissed off that his eye was twitching and he grabbed his gloves. He was pissed as hell, armed, and dangerous.

"I'll give you five seconds to start running. Five, four, three, two-"

Click!

Just as he was about to snap Riza Hawkeye pulled out her gun and clicked the safety. She was at the door, gun pointed at him, and Hughes ran to hide behind her. Maes knew that Roy wouldn't try to burn him if _she_ could get burned in the process, but he also knew that she would shoot him if needed.

"Sir, I don't know what Hughes did or said to make you this angry, nor do I really care, but if you burn this office, which isn't even yours in the first place, then I will personally shoot you and make you clean it up and put it back to normal when you get out of the hospital." She was dead serious.

Roy swallowed his rage, sat back down at his desk, and went back to doing paperwork. He was still very angry, and it showed on his face and in the way he signed the papers.

"Thanks Hawkeye. I owe you one." Hughes said, moving from behind her.

"And you…" Her gun was now pointed at him."Please don't interrupt the Colonel's work. It's hard enough to get him to work without you barging in." She put the gun away. "Next time I will shoot both of you." She walked over to her desk and went back to work.

Hughes walked towards the door. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone. Remember that you're at work tough, so anyone can walk in on you at any time. That is, if you don't lock the door." He chuckled with a mischievous grin, and ran out the door, closing it behind him before anyone could shoot or burn him.

"What was all that about?" Riza asked, confused, but not really caring.

"It's just Hughes being his usual, annoying self. Don't pay attention to what he says. As you just saw, no good ever comes of listening to him." Roy said, hiding his embarrassment. Riza could see it, but said nothing because she was also a little embarrassed, but she hid it better.

"Hey Lieutenant, would you like to join me for a drink after work?" Roy asked casually.

"It would be great to see Chris and your sisters again, but I have other plans. Sorry, sir, maybe another time." Riza said, showing no emotion.

"Oh…it's okay. I just thought that you would want to go see Chris and the girls, you know, since it's been a while. I guess I'll tell them I'll bring you by some other time." Roy tried to hide his sadness and disappointment, but he knew she could see right through him. The only thing she couldn't see in him was the one thing that he was trying to hide from himself.

For the rest of the day, Roy thought about what Riza said, and what Hughes said. _How could she have plans already? What are her plans? Who are they with? Why didn't I know about said plans? Why do I even care? You care because you love her, you idiot. _In his head, Maes answered the last question. He already knew the answer, but asked himself anyway.

He needed to focus, or he'd have to either stay late or take the work home. Focusing now seemed like the lesser of the three evils.

_At least I can drink my problems away for the night_, he thought. He knew that his problems were much deeper than alcohol could ever reach, but he thought he could at least numb the pain for a night with alcohol.

"Finally, I'm done with those papers for the weekend!" Roy exclaimed as he and Riza exited the office, the rest of his team still in East City.

"I'll see you later, sir." she said to him as they parted ways in front of HQ. "I'll probably have to pick your drunk ass up from whatever bar you go to this time, like always." She muttered to herself, without him hearing.

"Goodbye Lieutenant." He stood there watching her walk away for a few seconds, then he walked home to change.


	2. Chapter 2: Drunken Sex

**The Most Painful Memory**

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. Thanks to all that read and reviewed it. Still love you guys. Please return the love by reviewing, even if it's a flame. This is where the mild sexual stuff comes in. …So here we go…chapter two. Let me know if you like it, love it, hate it, or none of the above. Oh, and by the way, this story's set in the twenty first century. I didn't say that before because there wasn't really anything in there that gave me a reason to clarify the setting. Anyway, on to the story.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to xoxoEdward Elricxoxo for the review.**

**Chapter 2: What Happens After Drinking Too Much.**

After changing into his civilian clothes, Roy decided to go to a different bar than he usually did when he was in Central. As he walked to the bar's frond door, he heard a motorcycle roaring. Roy turned around to see a guy with a helmet on and a very familiar-looking blonde on a motorcycle, about to leave.

Roy's jaw nearly hit the floor and his eyes almost popped out of his head and ran away when the blonde turned her head to the side. He couldn't believe it. Riza Hawkeye was not only on the back of some guy's motorcycle, but she was smiling, like she was _enjoying_ it. No, she _was_ enjoying it. Roy's heart dropped, smashed into a billion pieces, and spontaneously combusted. If he didn't need a drink before, then he sure as hell did now.

Luckily, Roy was able to go inside the bar before she noticed him. He ordered a very large, and very strong, drink, and sat at the bar. Roy drank until the bartender refused to give him any more for fear of alcohol poisoning.

"Is there someone who can come pick you up?" The bartender asked slowly, and made sure to enunciate so Roy could understand him. Through Roy's slurs, he heard the name Riza. "Do you have her number so I can call and ask if she can come get you?"

After a few more slurs, he heard something about a phone and a pocket. He searched Roy's jacket pockets and found the cell phone. The screensaver was a picture of a blonde woman, who was wearing a military uniform and pointing a gun at you. "She your girlfriend or something?" he asked, not trying to be nosey, but just out of curiosity. Roy mumbled something that sounded like "I wish" as the bartender searched for her number. After a wile of searching, he found it. Roy had many women's phone numbers, so it took him a while to find hers.

After a few rings, she picked up the phone. "What is it, sir? It's one in the morning." She said groggily. She must have been in the middle of a good dream or something. She not only sounded groggy, but she was apparently angry as well. Then again, who wouldn't be if they were woken up at one in the morning by a phone call?

"Is this Riza?" he asked a bit nervously after remembering Roy's screensaver.

"Yes, and I'm guessing that you're some bartender calling me to pick up Colonel Mustang. I'll be there in a few minutes." After saying that, she hung up. She sounded extremely agitated, and not just for being woken up by a phone call.

Ten minutes later, a beautiful blonde, wearing red dress that stopped a little more than halfway down her thigh and had a slightly plunging neckline, walked in. She walked towards the bartender, who was standing by Roy. "You must be Riza. I'm glad you could come because I don't think he can remember where he lives." The bartender joked.

"Thank you for not letting him drink himself to death." She said to the bartender before turning to Roy. "Come on, sir. You need to go to bed because we have to go to work tomorrow, well, later on today." She said while helping him up. The two of them walked out of the bar and down the street. Roy tried to say something, but she told him not to even bother speaking because she couldn't understand it anyways.

"Next time, just stay home and drink, so I don't have to get up in the middle of the night." She said rolling her eyes at him. They continued walking down the street, actually she was walking and he was stumbling, but she kept him from falling over.

Riza somehow managed to get her wasted superior officer upstairs to his apartment. "Where are your keys?" she asked Roy, who was about to fall asleep on her shoulder.

"Smyfs pomskmivts" Roy answered in his drunken slur. Riza, having dealt with this many times before, knew that he meant to say that they were in his pocket. She searched his pockets and, of course, they were in his front pants pocket. As she reached in his pocket, she could sense the smirk on his face. She quickly pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

After closing and locking the door behind them, Riza went to make them some coffee. She started the coffee maker and decided to help Roy to his room while waiting on it to finish. They walked to the room and when they got there, Roy, who had been stumbling the whole way, tripped and fell on Riza, and the both landed on the bed.

Riza tried to push Roy off but was unsuccessful because her arms were pinned down and she couldn't move her legs that much. She finally gave up and sighed. "Why does this always happen? I know you're drunk, so you didn't do it on purpose this time, but still." She knew what was coming next. After all this was the third time it happened.

Roy lowered his head to hers slowly, and gently kissed her lips. That one kiss quickly turned into making out. Riza didn't even notice that her arms were free and she could get him off of her. That was probably because she didn't want him off yet.

They made out on the bed for a while before they started taking things off. Slowly clothes got thrown to the floor. Soon, there was nothing more to take off. At one point they rolled off the bed, but continued on. After they were done on the floor, they went back on the bed. Good thing the wall that his bed was on didn't have another apartment on the other side, or they'd be getting complaints about the noise.

"I love you Riza." Roy said a lot clearer than what he said before, and a lot more serious than she had ever heard him sound. Riza was shocked and caught completely off guard by his statement, but she knew he was being honest. Before she could respond, he was fast asleep.

Waking up the next morning, with a massive headache, Roy gory p and ran to the bathroom to throw up. He threw up quite a lot. He knew he was hung over, but didn't remember ever getting drunk. He was so wasted last night that he doesn't remember what happened.

"Damn, I must've drunken a lot if I'm throwing up like this." He said to himself once he managed to stop vomiting.

"Yeah, you did." The voice that came from the bed was strangely familiar. He'd know that distinct voice anywhere. How could he not, though? It was a voice that he heard, and loved, so much.

Roy turned around, hoping to prove his suspicions wrong, and saw his blonde lieutenant lying in his bed, with only a blanket covering her. _Damn it! Why the fuck don't I remember what happened?_ That was the first thought that came to his mind. He knew all too well what happened, but didn't know what happened leading up to it.

"R-Riza?" was the only thing that he managed to say. He was in complete and total shock. She had never been there in the morning after he got totally drunk, especially not in his bed. She usually got him inside his apartment and left.

"Oh yeah, you don't remember last night, do you?" He shook his head. "Oh well, I guess that's what you get for drinking so much." She said, sarcastically, as she slipped out of bed, with the blanket still around her. She went into the living room to get dressed, so Roy wouldn't be staring at her.

Roy was still sitting on the bathroom floor, confused as hell, until he remembered something. He suddenly got an image in his head. The image was of Riza getting on the back of some guy's motorcycle, and having a quick make out session before leaving wherever they were. His heart sank just remembering it, and he realized that that was the reason he got wasted.

He got up because he realized that Riza had been in the living room for a while, and she wasn't making a sound. As he went to check on her, he saw that the living room was empty and the door was closed, but not fully locked. That means that she got dressed and left. The thought of that made his heart sink so far down that it went past his feet, and since it was Saturday, he wouldn't see her again until Monday at work.

Roy was dumbfounded and completely heartbroken. "What just happened here?" he thought aloud. He was alone in the middle of his living room, so heartbroken that he would have cried if he was anyone else.

_I guess Hughes was wrong. Maybe Riza is a slut._ He got a huge chill at the thought. He sighed in grief and thought, _I thought she had changed. I thought she was better, but I guess she's just as slutty as she was back then. _Another sigh of grief came out. _Why Riza? Why __**my**__ Riza? How could I be so stupid to think she had changed at all? I certainly didn't._ About a billion thoughts flew through his head, all about her and back then. The happiest memories started coming back to his attention. The best memories he had involved her. From then on, he wanted to win her back, and as everyone knows, Roy Mustang Always gets what he wants.


	3. Chapter 3: Rumors and Confusion

**The Most Painful Memory**

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a late update. I have no excuses, it was just pure procrastination. I love you all for reading this and for loving FMA. If you get confused at some point, it may be because this is the chapter where the flashback starts. I will do this chapter and a few more in flashback mode, and then I'll go back to when the beginning was set. This chapter and the next one are set the Friday before spring break. Riza skipped a grade and Roy failed a grade, so they're in the same grade.**

**Please bear with me here if it takes me a while to update. I have exams next week, so I probably won't type much, but I'll try my best.**

**A special thanks to .eiJi, Moriens-der-Lyset, and xoxoEdward Elricxoxo****for your helpful reviews.**

**Chapter 3: Rumors and Confusion**

"Hey Riza, mind if I sit?" Roy said, standing in front of her lunch table. He stopped and suddenly realized that she was surrounded by a bunch of guys. There were a few girls around her, but they weren't directly next to her.

"Sorry, there's no room." Riza said in a non-apologetic way.

"Okay… I guess I'll see you later." Roy tried not to sound, or look, upset.

After lunch, Riza and her "friends" disappeared, as well as Roy's friends, and Roy was practically alone. He put up the alchemy book that his sensei told him to study, and went to throw away his trash, when he overheard some girls talking, probably gossiping, about someone.

"Did you see her today? She had them in the palm of her hand." said one of the girls.

"I bet she slept with all of them." said the girl standing next to her.

"I know, she's such a slut!" said the third girl.

"Did you know that she's been in the same school as us since the beginning?" the first girl asked.

"She hardly ever talked to anyone back then." The third added.

"How could she be the biggest slut? She only ever talked to a few people before we got to high school." The second girl said.

"I guess you never really know with the quiet ones." The first girl said.

As they walked away, Roy stood there wondering who they were talking about. Then he realized that there was only one girl that he knew of that was quiet enough to go through school unnoticed for that long, and had been sitting with a bunch of guys at lunch today. _It couldn't be. Not Riza. Not __**my**__ Riza. _The thought of it made him feel sick to his stomach.

"You haven't been able to focus all day." Hawkeye-Sensei said to Roy, without looking up from his work.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I guess I have a lot on my mind right now" Roy said.

"You may take a break, and I expect you get whatever it is under control before you come back. I want you ready to focus when you get back." He glanced up once, but quickly went back to his work.

Roy got up and walked to his room, hoping to avoid _her_. _There's no way in hell she's the slut they were talking about. She can't be. I refuse to believe it. Then again, I did see her today at lunch, and there are more and more guys around her every week. No, I can't seriously think that she would be like that. Her best friend Rebecca, maybe, but not her._

Thud!

"Ooowww...watch where you're going Mustang!" Riza exclaimed, rubbing her head.

Roy's thoughts had distracted him so much that he walked into Riza and they both fell on the floor. "Sorry, I was…distracted." Roy said.

"Just watch where you're going next time." Riza growled.

"I'm soooo…sorry Riza. I will." Roy was hoping that she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine. I just hit my head." She said, squirming to get free. "GET OFF ME!" she screamed, still squirming to get free.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry… Please don't hurt me Riza. I didn't mean t-" He tried to help her up, but she slapped his hand away.

"Just leave me alone!" Riza got up, went to her room, and slammed the door.

Sitting in his room, Roy was the more confused than he had been all day. _She's too mean to be a slut. A lot of guys would like her though because she's so beautiful. The way she acted when I fell on her shows that she's not a slut. Maybe she is a slut, and she just doesn't like me. Hell no! That's the worst thought I've had about this whole thing. I need to know, or I won't be able to focus, and Sensei will kick me out. I won't be able to learn alchemy or see her. But what do I do? I can't just go up to her and ask her if she's a slut. She'd murder me, perfect human transmutation, and murder me many more times. I guess I'll just have to stop thinking about it until I'm done working with Sensei for the day. _He took a deep breath to calm down, got up, and went to go when…

"Riza?" Roy said, confused. He had almost walked into her again because when he was about to open the door, she opened it.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so harsh back there. I guess I just have a lot on my mind today." Riza said, looking into his eyes.

"It was my fault. You don't need to apologize. I guess I've had a lot on my mind too." Roy said, a bit shocked at her sincerity. _Is she actually being nice to me? Is that even possible? Is this a dream? Is it a cruel joke, with hidden cameras, so I can be laughed at by many? She sounds sincere, but she's always been mean to me._

"I know, but I was too mean to you and I'm sorry for that. You just kind of caught me at a bad time." She had been looking at the floor the whole time, not once looking up, kind of like her dad did with his research.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. That made her finally look up. They gazed into each other's eyes. Roy had no idea what came over him, but before think about anything, he pulled Riza into a hug.

Much to his surprise, she hugged him back. They stood in the doorway of his bedroom not moving, until he realized something… "I'm sorry Riza, but I have to get back to Sensei's study, or he might kick me out." Roy said, after realizing that he was just taking a short break.

"Okay…I guess I'll see you at dinner." Riza said, walking to her room, which was adjacent to his.

Roy ran back to his sensei's study. "Sorry I took so long, Sensei." He said, hurrying to get back to work.

"Roy, go get Riza. I have something to tell the two of you." Berthold Hawkeye said, not looking up from his work.

"Yes, Sensei." Roy walked out of the study and headed to Riza's room. _What could he possibly have to tell both of us? What's going on here? Why am I so confused today?_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

"What is it?" Riza asked after seeing who was knocking on her bedroom door.

"Sensei says he has something, so he sent me to get you." Roy's confusion had apparently gone crazy and some of it even rubbed off on Riza.

"Okay…?" She was clearly as confused as he was.


	4. Chapter 4: Still Confused

**The Most Painful Memory**

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a late update. I haven't been able to type lately. The next chapter will probably not be up for a while, but I'll try my best. Anyway, this chapter and the one before it are kind of a short introduction to the next few. I will be changing the title of this story because my original plan for this evolved into something completely different. I will also make a version of this story of Riza's side. I would put that up soon, but that would spoil some things for you, so I'll wait on that. And expect a lot of unexpected twists throughout the story.**

**A special thanks to .eiJi, Moriens-der-Lyset, xoxoEdward Elricxoxo, anarrislasher101, and Jeremy Markenson****for your helpful reviews.**

**Chapter 4: Still Confused**

"I'm going to Central tomorrow I'll be back next Sunday or Monday. You two can come if you want to spend your spring break with Madame Christmas. Think it over and let me know by tonight what you decide." Berthold Hawkeye told his daughter, Riza, and his apprentice, Roy Mustang.

Both Riza and Roy stood there shocked, but a little less confused. Roy hadn't even thought about going to see his mom/aunt for the break. Riza on the other hand, had already made up her mind.

"Roy, you can have the rest of the day off, so you two can talk about this., and if you do decide to go, you can take the time to pack."

"Thank you Sensei. I'll let you know what I decide to do as soon as possible." Roy said.

"You both have to agree on whether you go or not. If you want to go, both of you will go, and if you want to stay, both of you will stay. I don't want Riza to have to take care of the house by herself. If you stay, you must help her with her chores and what not." Hawkeye-Sensei told his apprentice. Roy looked over at Riza, then turned back to face Berthold. "Now, you two go talk about it, while I continue my work."

The two left the room silently, Roy deep in thought. _Maybe I can find out over the break. I doubt she'll let me have any say in whether we stay or not. Do I even care what we decide? No. Why are things so damn complicated?_ These thoughts, along with many more, distracted Roy so much that he didn't even notice that he had followed Riza to her room, and was now standing in the doorway until Riza saw him and said "What do you want now?" in an annoyed tone.

"Huh?" he said, coming out of his thoughts. "Oh…uh… I thought we should decide what we're gunna do, so we can tell Sensei soon." He lied.

"We don't need to decide. I have plans for tonight, and Tuesday through Sunday, so we're staying here." She said.

"Wait, why do you get to decide everything? What if I wanted to go?" He asked, even though he couldn't have cared less if he went or stayed.

"Too bad. Like I said, I already have plans, so you'll just have to get over it." She was getting very annoyed, and would probably explode on him if he kept trying to argue with her.

"C'mon Riza, I haven't seen my family in forever." He whined, ignoring the fact that she would probably shoot him for annoying her to no end. Why they gave _her _a gun, he never figured out.

"I don't give a shit! We're staying here, so get the fuck over it and shut the hell up!" Riza said, obviously getting pissed off. And of course, Roy, being the dumbass that he is, ignored it.

"But Ri-" he started to say.

"Nous restons ici à la fin de la discussion!" she yelled. Roy knew she only spoke French to him when she's pissed as hell at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what that means? I don't know French!" he yelled back at her, hiding his fear.

"Maybe if you weren't such a dumbfuck, you'd know to look it up and stop asking me lame ass questions!" Riza yelled back.

She was reaching for something to throw at him when, and even he didn't know why, Roy ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her so tight that she wasn't able to get loose. He then forced her down, so she couldn't kick her way out. He then did something that surprised even himself. He leaned his head down and kissed her.

Almost instantly he felt her relax in his arms. There they were, laying down and making out on Riza's bed. They stayed that way for a while, until they heard footsteps, slowly coming up the stairs.

They both jumped and sat up like everything was okay, like nothing happened except their argument. Roy stood up, acting just as angry as he had been a moment ago, and stormed out, so Hawkeye-Sensei wouldn't get suspicious. Riza just sat on her bed looking pissed, like she had been earlier.

"I take it you two haven't decided yet." Berthold Hawkeye said, as he entered his daughter's room.

"Yes we have, and we're staying here." Riza said.

"Okay… Are you sure you can stay here alone with him without killing him? I know he won't get even remotely close to hurting you, but I can't say the same for you." He said.

"I won't hurt myself." She said in a very smartass-like tone.

"You know what I meant." He said, giving her a stern look. "I would like to still have an apprentice when I get back."

"Fine, I promise not to kill him yet."

"Riza…"

"Okay, okay, I promise not to hurt him." Riza said after a sigh of fake defeat.

"Good, now can I have a hug before I go?" Berthold said, now smiling.

"You're leaving now?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah, the sooner I get there the sooner I can come back. I should be back Sunday night." He said.

"This upcoming Sunday, or next Sunday?"

"Unfortunately, next Sunday." He said after a sigh.

"Oh" Riza said, the disappointment in her voice made her father sad.

"I wish I could come back sooner, but I can't." He said, giving her a hug.

"It's okay daddy. I know you have to work. I just wish I could have more time with you while school's out." Riza said, trying to sound less upset.

"We still have summer vacation and winter break." Berthold said, offering a smile.

"Yeah, that's true." Riza said, hugging her father.

"I'm all packed up, so after I say goodbye to Roy, I'll go." He said before leaving her room.

"Okay, be careful, and don't forget to bring me back a present from Central." She said before her father walked out of the room.

"Do I ever?" Berthold said, just before opening the door to Roy's room.

"Hi Sensei." Roy greeted, slightly angrily.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving now. I want to get there early, so I can come back next Sunday instead of next Monday." Sensei said.

"Okay."

"Don't hurt my daughter. I know you couldn't and wouldn't possibly hurt her in any way, but I thought I'd remind you. If you do, not only will I kick you out, but I'll also tell Madame Christmas, and deal with the issue **personally**. Got it?" He said, with a facial expression that was more serious than Roy had ever seen on him, which says a lot because Hawkeye-Sensei is **always** serious.

"Y-yes Sensei, but, with all due respect, I think Riza would be the one doing the hurting around here." Roy said, not meaning to sound nervous. He was actually quite calm.

"I've already talked to her about that. Don't drive each other crazy while I'm gone, and study those books I gave you a few days ago."

"Yes Sensei."

With that, Berthold Hawkeye turned and walked out the door. As soon as he was gone, Roy's mind drifted back to Riza and their make out session. _Why didn't she try to escape when she had the chance? Does she actually like me in that way, or is she really a slut? _The thoughts swirling around in his head almost gave him a headache again.

As soon as Roy saw the taxi his sensei was in leave the house, he left his room and went into Riza's.

"What now?" She asked in an annoyed tone, not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

"I just wanted to talk." He said with a hint of shyness.

"If it's about earlier forget it."

"You don't want to ta-" he started to say.

"I meant forget it ever happened." She said, still not looking up from her book.

He stood in her doorway silently, staring at her. His confusion was probably obvious, but Riza wasn't paying him much attention.

""What is it now?" she said, after a few minutes of silence, slamming her book shut, then slamming it on the nightstand.

Roy remained silent, as if he were frozen. It was as if his whole brain turned into an ice cube from the cold glare Riza was giving him.

"Oh, I know what you want." She said, changing her facial expression from an icy glare to one that was very calm and almost amused. "You wanted to ask me if you could tell people that I slept with you, right?"

"What? No! Why would I ask you that?" Roy said. He could hardly believe that she actually said that.

"Let's say I believe that bullshit." She said. "What did you really want?"

"Uh… It's nothing." He said, then turned and went back to his room. He knew this spring break was going to be long as hell.


	5. Chapter 5: Spring Break Friday Night

**The Most Painful Memory**

**A/N: I'll try my best to update frequently before school starts again. When I go back to school, I won't be able to update as often, but I'll try my best. Anyway, this chapter is what I consider the real beginning to spring break. The last few chapters are kind of like an intro to the spring break flashback. I hope you like it. Please R&R.**

**A special thanks to all that reviewed, alerted, and favorited.**

**I love you all for reading this, and please give me your honest opinions and/or reactions.**

**Chapter 5: Spring Break (Friday Night)**

Friday night soon came. As Roy sat on his bed in total darkness, he heard a door close. A few seconds later Riza appeared in the doorway of his room wearing a black miniskirt, a low-cut, neon yellow-green shirt with a black cami underneath, and a pair of black heels.

"Riza?" he said, surprised to see her.

"Food's in the fridge. I'm going out. Don't wait up." She said, starting to turn around.

"Wait…" Roy said before Riza could leave the room.

"What now?"

"I was gunna go somewhere."

"Too bad. I'm going out, so you stay here."

"Bu-" he said as he grabbed her arm so she couldn't leave.

"Are you seriously doing this again?" she cut him off, annoyed.

"No, I just think that I should get to go out tonight too."

"Well, you'll just have to get over it."

"Come on Riza. You can go out tomorrow night." He said, almost whining.

"I will, but I'm going out tonight also. My friends are waiting outside, so LET GO OF ME!" she said, giving Roy a death glare.

"No!" he said, pulling her back as she tried to break free.

He accidentally pulled her too hard and she fell on top of him, again. This time he was pinned down on the bed. She rolled her eyes, lowered her head, and kissed him.

"Next time, don't pull me or pin me down. Just grow a pair and kiss me." Riza said before getting up and walking to the door.

"But I-" he tried to say.

"Oh, don't even try to deny it. I'm leaving, bye." She walked out the door and disappeared.

"Well, what do I do now?" Roy asked himself, then laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Riza.

Still in the same place he was in hours ago when Riza left, Roy heard a car drive up. He got up and looked out his window, hoping it was her.

The car stopped and someone stumbled out of it. Everyone in the car, and the person who just got out, were laughing like drunken idiots. The person that was outside of the car was walking, more like stumbling, no worse, to the house, falling every now and then. She had a pair of heels in one hand and a half empty bottle in the other.

Roy immediately ran downstairs. He opened the front door and saw Riza collapsed on the lawn, still laughing like crazy and holding the bottle up in the air.

He ran out to get her. The car disappeared and Roy carried Riza into the house, upstairs and to her room. He then gently put her down on her bed.

When she got in the bed, she tried to drink some more of the drink in the bottle she was holding, but Roy took it away and put it on her desk, which was on the opposite side of the room.

"What are you doing?" is a rough translation of her drunken slurs. She was beyond drunk. Wasted is a better term, no it was far worse than that.

"I'm looking for some pajamas for you to change into so you can go to sleep." He said while hesitantly searching her dresser.

"I don't need to change." Is another rough translation of her drunken slurs.

"You seriously want to sleep in that?" he said, raising an eyebrow. He secretly wished she would because he loved seeing her in a miniskirt. She was the reason why he loved them so much.

Giving up on his search, Roy went to his room, grabbed a pair of his pajamas, and walked back into Riza's room. He gave her the pajamas, then said "Here. Call me when you're done cha-" he said, then noticed that she was taking off her shirt. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I'm changing like you said." She said in her drunken slurs.

"I meant AFTER I left the room!" he almost yelled.

"Oh well, it's too late now." She slurred.

Roy turned around to let her finish changing. After a few seconds, the room was dead silent, and he heard a faint, almost not there, snore. He turned around and saw that Riza was asleep with his shirt half buttoned, and her miniskirt still on. He went to get her a bucket for when she wakes up vomiting.

After placing the bucket by her bed, he put a blanket on her and turned to leave when he heard her move.

"Don't go." She said, half asleep.

He turned around so fast that he almost got whiplash. _Did she really say that, or is it just my imagination? She doesn't want me to leave? Is this some kind of sick joke? Wait, it's probably just the alcohol talking._

"I won't." he said before he even knew he was going to say it.

"Come here"

He silently sat beside her on the bed. _Is this really happening? Is she really that drunk? I guess I wouldn't care either way. I better enjoy it while it lasts. She's so gunna shoot me when she wakes up._ He laid down next to her and they soon fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Spring Break Saturday Morning

**The Most Painful Memory**

**A/N: I have no idea when school starts, but I probably won't be able to update again before that. When I do update, it won't be very often because homework takes up most of my time. Please bear with me here. I'll do my best to update ASAP. This chapter and the next 10 or 11 chapters continue the Spring Break flashback. After that, it will go back to Roy "present-day". Lots of twists and surprises to come. This chapter will be short, sorry, but the next chapter is longer.**

**A special thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. I also thank all of you who are reading this. I love you all. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 6: Spring Break (Saturday Morning)**

Riza woke with a slight headache.

"What happened last night?" she said to herself, while rubbing her head and opening her eyes. "And why the fuck am I wearing this?" she added, looking after seeing that she was wearing her miniskirt, and someone else's pajama shirt, which was only buttoned on the bottom half of the shirt. She turned her head, and saw an unconscious Roy Mustang lying next to her.

"Why the fuck are _you_ here?" she said, almost yelling at him.

"Hmm?" Roy was still mostly asleep.

"What did you do? Why am I in your shirt? And why is it only half buttoned? I want some answers **NOW** Mustang!"

"You really want to know?" he asked. Riza nodded, and he told her everything that happened from the time the car pulled up to when they fell asleep.

"And that's all that happened?" Riza asked, unbelievingly. She then remembered how terrified he was of her (though he would never admit it). He wouldn't lie to her because he knows that she would shoot him.

Riza sat up on the bed, throwing up into the bucket Roy had placed next to her the night before, while Roy was sitting behind her, holding her hair back.

"Thanks." She forced herself to say, after she finished barfing.

"That's what _friends_ are for."

Riza ignored that comment, because Roy knew that she didn't consider him as a friend. She got up and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Riza came back from the bathroom, and sat down on her bed next to Roy.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier and thanks for helping me." she sounded sincere.

"You don't need to apologize or thank me. You know either you or your father would've kil-" he was cut off when Riza leaned in close and kissed him.

He was already in love with her, but when they kissed, even though he didn't think it was possible, he fell deeper in love.

Pretty soon, they were lying down, making out. Clothes came off and fell on the floor. It's a good thing Riza's father left the night before. Otherwise, they would be in some serious trouble, especially Roy.


	7. Chapter 7: Spring Break Sat Afternoon

**The Most Painful Memory**

**A/N: Okay, so school starts on the 15****th****, so I'll try to update more before then. I have like 9 chapters (after this one) written. After that, I think the spring break flash back will be over. I'll try to update as much as I can when school starts again, but I can't guarantee it'll be frequent. *spoiler* Anyway, this chapter is basically their beginning. I don't think there's any sex in this chapter, but there will be in future chapters. *spoiler* Oh, and this chapter introduces the "harpy". Hope you like it. Either way, please review. If you're too lazy to type out a review, an emoticon is always welcome. I love you all, and thanks for reading.**

**A special thanks to all those that reviewed, favorited, and alerted.**

**Chapter 7: Spring Break (Saturday Afternoon)**

"You want some lunch?" Riza asked Roy, while getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Uh…sure." Roy responded, still lying on the bed.

She walked downstairs and came back five minutes later with sandwiches and a bag of chips.

"Here." She said, handing him a sandwich and sitting next to him.

"Thanks…we need to talk about this." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Bu-" She cut him off, knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really"

"_Obviously _you're my new boyfriend." Riza said, smiling at him, then taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"R-really?" Roy asked.

She nodded.

Before then, Riza didn't think it was possible to eat, while maintaining that huge, idiotic grin that was on Roy's face.

They spent hours sitting on the bed talking.

A shirt that was lying on the floor started moving, and Riza got up to get it, knowing it was her cell phone.

"Hey Becca. What's up?" Riza said after checking who it was then answering it.

"Hey Riza, do you remember what happened last night?" Roy heard Rebecca say.

"_You_ should. You were the designated driver."

"I know that. I was asking if _you_ remember it."

"No. I only know what happened when you dropped me off." Riza said.

"Oh…wait how…you know what, never mind. What I really wanted to know is who that guy is, and why was he at your house." Rebecca said.

"I'll tell you later. Wanna hang out now?"

"Shopping?"

"Sure"

"I'm in. I'll pick you up in a few."

"K, bye."

"Bye" Rebecca said, then Riza hung up.

As soon as she got off the phone, Riza started getting ready.

"What was that about?" Roy asked as Riza got ready to go.

"Nothing. Becca's coming to pick me up so we can hang out at the mall."

"Oh, okay." Roy said with a hint of sadness.

"I'll be out for a few hours, but I'll be back before dark."

"I thought you said you were going out tonight."

"I just said that because you were pissing me off."

"Oh…"

_Honk_

_Honk_

_Honk_

"Becca's here. I'm leaving.." Riza said.

Roy walked her to the door. He knew that Rebecca Catalina, who was the loudest and most obnoxious person he's ever met, would ask both of them about a billion questions if she saw him, so he was just going to stay inside, but Riza didn't care. She pulled Roy to the front door, kissed him goodbye, then walked to the car.

"Alright, spill it. I want to know everything, starting with who that guy is." Rebecca said after Riza got in the car.

"Becca, you know Roy. He goes to school with us." Riza said, slightly annoyed.

"Roy, as in Roy Mustang, the guy that's been with almost every slut in town?"

"Yes Becca, that Roy. And he hasn't 'been with' every slut in town. Those are just stupid rumors."

"Why is he at your house? And was he there last night? Why'd you kiss him?" Rebecca almost lost her breath because how fast she was talking.

"Yes, he was there last night. He's at my house because he's my dad's apprentice and he has to stay with us because he lives in Central. You can answer the last question yourself."

"Why are you dating _him_? Wait, isn't your dad in Central this week? And why is he here and not in Central where his family is?"

"I'm dating him because I want to. And yes, my dad is in Central, but he gave us the option to either go with him or stay here. We obviously chose to stay."

"Why did both of you decide to stay? Wait, are you guys having sex? Does your dad know?"

"I wanted to stay and I made Roy stay too. That's none of your damn business. And no, we started going out after my dad left."

"After your dad left as in last night or this morning? And why can't I know? I am your best friend. I should know stuff like that."

"This morning, and you'll tell everyone. And before you say it, that doesn't mean yes or no. it means that either way you'll tell."

"What would give you that crazy idea?" Rebecca said in her "innocent" voice to which Riza rolled her eyes.

"Oh look, we're here." Riza said, changing the subject.

Riza and Rebecca shopped for hours.

"I better be getting back soon." Riza said, checking her phone for the time.

"Aww… is someone missing her new boyfriend?" Rebecca's teasing earned her a harsh glare from Riza.

"No, I need to get back home to make sure he doesn't burn the whole house down." Riza said, a little harsher than intended.

"Fine, let's go." Rebecca said after sighing.

They went to the car, then left in silence.

"So…..Is he a good kisser?" Rebecca asked, randomly.

"Becca, what the hell?"

"Judging by the way you planted one on him before you left, I'd say that's a yes."

Riza could feel a slight warmth coming to her cheeks, but swiftly hid her embarrassment.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Rebecca. You don't even know what you're talking about."

"First off, I saw that blush, and don't even try to deny it. Second, I can't believe you like _him_, even though you could have any guy you want."

"That was incredibly slow. I told you he's my boyfriend earlier."

"No, I mean that you like him more than any other boyfriend you've ever had."

"One, you haven't met _every_ boyfriend that I've ever had, and two, you're wrong. And look, here's my house." Riza said before getting out of the car and waving good bye.

Roy was at the door as soon as he saw Rebecca's car coming to the house. He ran outside to give Riza a hug, and he did. It was one of those picks-you-up-off-the-ground bear-hugs, but he somehow managed to trip causing both of them to fall on the grass.

They laid there, side-by-side, laughing for a few minutes until Roy got up, then helped Riza up.

"It's getting late. You should start getting ready." Roy said as they walked to the door.

"Get ready for what? It's too early to go to sleep, and I told you earlier that I don't actually have plans."

"I know that. We're going out for dinner." He said with a smirk.

"Are you serious or are you just messin' with me?"

"I'm serious. We gotta eat, don't we?"

"Yeah, bu-" Riza started to say.

"You said you weren't going anywhere tonight, and neither am I, so why not?" Roy said, cutting Riza off.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. Just give me a few minutes." Riza said, giving in.

"Okay." Roy said. He sat on the couch watching TV while Riza got ready.

One hour later, Roy went to see if Riza was ready yet.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Hang on a minute." Riza said.

"Come on, we're just going to the Xingese place close to the edge of town." Roy said impatiently.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said as she opened the door.

"Wow…is that new?" Was all Roy managed to say with his jaw practically on the floor.

"Duh, I got it today when I went shopping with Becca." She said.


	8. Chapter 8: Spring Break Saturday Night

**The Most Painful Memory**

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I'm so so so so soooo… sorry. That last update was a mistake. I don't know where I got that from, but it's not chapter 8! This is the REAL chapter 8!**

**This is a continuation of the last chapter, so please just forget all about the so-called chapter 8 that I posted before this. Thanks bunches. I love you guys, and I'm sorry for the trouble. Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Spring Break (Saturday Night)**

After they ate, they decided to walk around. Apparently they both forgot that there was a spring carnival going on that night. There were games, rides, shopping booths, and, of course, food booths.

"Let's play this one!" Riza said, excitedly pulling Roy to a shooting booth like a kid pulling a parent towards a candy store.

"Uh…sure, why not?" Roy said.

They sat on the stools and played the game. Riza won a giant stuffed panda that was about half her height and fluffy. Roy won too, but not as quickly or as easily as Riza did. He won a stuffed tiger, which he gave to Riza. It was a bit smaller that the panda, but it was just as fluffy.

"Wow, I didn't know you could shoot like that." Roy said as they walked away from the booth.

"Yeah, it runs in the family, though Dad says I'm the best out of all of us."

"That's pretty cool. I'll have to be even more careful not to piss you off now that I know that." He joked.

"Yeah." Riza laughed. "Hey, wanna share a cotton candy?" she said, after looking up and seeing a man selling cotton candy straight ahead.

"Sure."

They got one cotton candy and shared it. They walked around looking at booths and taking bites of the cotton candy.

Riza started laughing. "Uh, Roy…you missed some."

"Huh?"

She pulled a piece of cotton candy off his cheek. "Here." She said, moving her hand towards him.

"Are you trying to stick it back on my face?" he said, moving around trying to avoid the piece of cotton candy in her hand.

"Eat it!" she laughed, her hand following Roy's face closely.

"No, you'll just put it on my face."

"No I won't." she giggled.

"Stop it… You wouldn't dare…"

"I would and I just might."

She quickly moved her hand toward Roy's shirt, but Roy was faster and grabbed her hand, and pushed it to her mouth, making her eat the cotton candy.

Riza smirked, and pulled a piece of cotton candy off the paper cone, then shoved it in his mouth before he could say anything.

"Aww feeding each other, how sweet. What an adorable couple." Came an all-too-familiar voice, very teasingly.

They turned around to see none other than Rebecca. She was holding her phone up, taking a picture of them as soon as the turned around.

"This is soooo going on FaceSpace." Rebecca said, giving an evil grin.

"Becca, you're a bitch." Riza wasn't too mad, but she did have a serious look on her face.

"Oh, lighten up Riza. Just about everyone's here anyways, but I understand if you wouldn't want everyone online seeing you with _him_."

"You mean like how you and Jean never went public because he doesn't want to be seen with you?" Roy said.

"Shut up Mustang. I'm not with that _thing_." Rebecca retorted.

"Becca, I don't care if people know. I just don't want you putting a picture of me online without my approval. You can tell everyone you know about us. Text them, put it on FaceSpace. I don't care what you do as long as you don't put pictures online when we haven't said 'okay' to them." Riza said, getting angry.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Riza. Damn I forget how uptight you can be." That made Riza even angrier. "I-I'm sorry Riza. You know I am." Rebecca was terrified by Riza, like everyone else, but she would never admit it to herself.

"Whatever." Riza said, rolling her eyes. "Come on Roy let's walk around some more. Bye Becca, I'll text you tomorrow." She said, grabbing Roy's arm and pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Bye Riza. Bye Roy. Don't forget to use a condom." Rebecca yelled, jokingly.

Without looking back, Riza shot her the bird and kept walking.

"What was that about?" Roy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You of all people should know the answer to that. It was just Becca being Becca.

"Yeah, I remember when she used to come over and hang out with you or spend the night. She would always bitch about everything."

"Yeah, and when Jean spent the night we stayed up playing video games while Rebecca just sat there complaining."

Roy laughed. "Yeah, and we would lock them in a closet."

Riza laughed hard. "I still don't buy the whole 'we sat there staring angrily until you let us out' act."

Roy laughed harder "We should know. And we're far better actors."

"Yeah, we actually had them thinking we wanted to kill each other."

"More like you were going to kill me."

"True. I'd always have my hands around your neck or my foot was about to kick your balls."

Roy stopped laughing. "I actually got hurt though."

"I know" Riza said, smiling.

"Wait, you _wanted_ me to get hurt?" Roy almost yelled.

"Roy look! Let's get our faces painted!" She exclaimed excitedly then pulled him to the face painting booth.

Riza got tiger face paint, and she made Roy get bunny face paint. They walked around, played games and bought things from booths.

When the carnival was going to close up for the night soon, they walked down the long road to the house.

"Hey Riza, do you know what time it is?" Roy asked.

"Um, yeah.

"Can you grab my phone from my pocket, I have too much stuff in my hands?"

"Uh, sure…wait, what pocket? You're wearing a skirt."

"Sorry, I can't do air quotes because I have too much stuff in my hands. Can you hold my stuff for me so I can get it?"

"Suuure…"Roy said, taking some bags from her.

She handed him all the bags, which piled so high that Roy couldn't even see her, and pulled out her phone and house key.

"It's half past twelve." She said.

"Damn, that means that everything in town is closed. I wanted to go hang out somewhere after we drop off this stuff."

"Well…"she said, grabbing some of her stuff from Roy. "We can always find something to do in the house." She said, causing Roy to smirk. "Maybe, maybe not… I'll let you know if I feel like it when we get home. " She smirked, causing Roy to grin like an idiot.


	9. Chapter 9: Spring Break Sunday Afternoon

**The Most Painful Memory**

**A/N: I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating. I thought I was moving, so I had to spend what little free time I had writing in the notebook so Emily (one hell of an amazing friend) could read it and I went to a mini con about a two weeks ago, then there was the holiday, so it's been pretty hectic lately. Anyways, back to the story! **

**So anyway, it's the day after their first date, yay! I don't think there is any sexual content in this chapter, but I may be wrong (I probably am wrong). This is the fifth chapter out of eleven spring break chapters, so not as close to the end of the flashback as I had hoped, but the flashback is crucial to the plot and to the rise of their love (uggh that sounds so cheesy). **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Please review.**

**Chapter 8: Spring Break (Sunday Afternoon)**

"What time is it?" Roy asked, yawning. He knew Riza was already awake because she always was.

Riza turned her head to look at the clock on her desk. "Shit, it's almost one!" she said, getting up quickly.

"And that's a bad thing because…?" he said, confused and a bit sarcastic. Honestly, he was a bit amused by her reaction to the time.

"I have to make lunch for us, and I had plans for after lunch, and…" She was cut off when Roy gently grabbed her arm, pulled her back in bed, and kissed her. "Roy…I'm serious…I can't…I don't...have time to…" She somehow managed to say between kisses.

"Relax, we can order a pizza of something, so you have plenty of time." He said then started kissing her neck.

She sighed. "Fine, you win, but can you at least order the pizza first?"

"Why do I have to order it?" Roy said, confused again.

"I don't think I'll be able to talk soon." Riza smirked.

"Wh-…oh" he said, realizing what she meant by that. "Where's the phone?"

She picked her cell phone up from the floor where it, along with their clothes, ended up the night before, then handed it to him.

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock_

"I'll get it" Riza, who was peacefully resting with her head on Roy's bare chest, said. She pulled on the closest clothes she could find (her skirt and his t-shirt), grabbed the wad of cash that was also on the floor, and went downstairs to get the door.

"Hey. What're you doin' here?" Riza asked, happily yet confusedly.

"I knew this was you're house, but why'd…um…damn I forgot the name…" Jean Havoc said.

"Roy Mustang, he ordered it for us. You should know his name, aren't you guys friends?" She said, handing him the cash.

"Yeah, but I didn't pay attention to the name when I saw the address." Jean said. "Oh, here's your pizza." He handed it to her.

"Thanks, good luck with the whole job thing." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, and, if you don't mind me asking, why'd Roy order a pizza to your house?"

"We got hungry, and before you ask, you can figure out why he's here on your own." Riza said.

"Wh-oh…" Jean said, with a look of realization. "Oh…I get it. Sorry to bother you. Sometimes I just don't think thing through. Well, I'll see you around. Bye." he added. "Oh, and by the way, you might want to wash your face before you leave the house." And with that, he walked to his car.

"Wh-" Riza started to say, but then realized that there was still paint on her face from last night. "Thanks, see ya later." She said.

"Later." Jean said with a wave, then got in the car.

She closed the door and started walking to the kitchen. "Pizza's here!" she yelled to Roy and sat the box on the table.

"Just bring it up here!" Roy yelled back.

"I'm not cleaning up after you! Get dressed and get your lazy ass down here!" Riza yelled back while getting two plates out of the cabinet. She put the plates and a roll of paper towels on the table and sat down to eat. "Roy you better get down here soon or the pizza will get cold."

As soon as she said that, Roy was walking downstairs. "You know, you're supposed to wait for me to come before you start eating." He said as he walked into the kitchen and saw that Riza was halfway through her slice of pizza.

"I wait for no one, and I wouldn't wait till the pizza was cold just because you're being slow as hell." She said, then took another bite.

"Calm down I was just joking." Roy said with a little chuckle as he sat down to eat. "And it took me so long because I had to find my pants and _someone_ took my shirt, so I didn't put one on."

"You could've gotten one from your room. It's not like you don't live here or something." Riza said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, at least I didn't come down here in just my boxers like I was going to." He said as he started eating.

She rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"So…who were you talking to at the door for so long?" Roy casually asked after a while.

"Why, you jealous?" She teased.

"No, I was just wondering." He said, slightly defensively. _Yes you are._ Something in his head scolded him.

Riza giggled a little. "It was just Jean."

"Who?" Roy said, unintentionally sounding a bit unhappy about it.

"You know Jean. He used to spend the night a lot when we were little. Aren't you guys friends?" she said.

"Oh, that Jean…" he said as he recalled their friend.

"How many Jeans do you think I know?" she laughed. "Anyways, he's delivering pizzas on the weekends now."

"At least it's an easy job. I remember that summer you were a waitress." Roy said.

"Uggh, I hated that job. Waitressing sucks." Riza said. "At least I never have to do that again."

"I know you don't want to be a waitress, but there's this one bar that you could work at that I'm sure will pay you a lot." He said enthusiastically.

"Do you really want me walking around in whatever skimpy outfit they make me wear at a bar that's customers will probably grope me?" she said, frankly.

"Well there goes that idea." He mumbled with a frown.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I might just take that job." Riza said with a smirk.

"Do you _want_ a bunch of guys to grope you?" Roy tried not to sound too upset, but was failing at it.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" she teased.

"Well how would you feel if I walked around with no shirt on and girls just threw themselves at me?" He said defensively.

"Roy, you don't need to go shirtless for girls to be all over you and you know it. And it's not like I'd purposefully let anyone grope me, except you of course." She said. "And I was just kidding anyways, you know I hate waitressing."

"I hope you were kidding." He mumbled.

"Aww wittle Woy's jeawous." Riza teased, speaking the way that people usually do when talking to an infant.

"You're lucky you're wearing my shirt, otherwise I'd throw pizza at you." Roy said, frowning.

"Oh don't be like that, you of all people should know how to take a joke." She said. "Oh, and that's the last slice of pizza," she pointed to the slice on his plate, "so you wouldn't throw it anyway." She got up and put her plate in the sink and the empty box in the trash.

"I guess you're right." He said and took the last bite of his slice.

"I guess I better go get ready now." She said while putting Roy's plate in the dishwasher.

"You don't _have_ to go." Roy said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I _promised_ that I would hang out with them. Do you really want me to break a promise, and to _Becca_ of all people?" She knew exactly what to say to get him to agree, then again, she _always_ did. She turned in his arms and hugged him.

"Fine, I guess I could go hang out with some friends too." He gave in, knowing that he couldn't win _any_ argument with her _ever_.

"Well in that case, we'll just hang here." Riza said.

Roy's face almost lit up with joy. "You're gunna cancel with Rebecca just to hang out with me?"

"No, I meant me and Becca are just gunna hang here, not me and you. Sorry, but we can hang out tonight if you want to." She said with a hint of guilt for disappointing him, even though it was a misunderstanding.

"I could just invite some friends over, if you…" He started to say, was cut off.

"No, we both know that your friends would throw a party, break stuff, make a mess, and/or go into my room."

Roy sighed. "I guess you're right. Though Kain's probably the only one that wouldn't. Heymans would definitely do all four, or at least break stuff, make a mess, and go in your room, but I don't think they know that we live together."

"They might know, and I know Jean would definitely go in my room and mess it up. Becca will probably try to go to your room and fuck it up, but I can easily stop her, whereas you could only stop only one of the guys, and even then you probably won't be able to stop them for long." Riza said.

"You're right, but that bitch is _not_ spending the night tonight, even if you both fall asleep."

"Alright, it's a deal, but you really should be nicer to Becca. I've been friends with her for practically my whole life and I'm probably never gunna stop being her friend, which means that you'll have to learn to at least tolerate her." Riza said. "C'mon let's go upstairs."

They let go of each other and Roy followed her upstairs.

"Maybe if we hurry up, we can hang before Becca or your ride comes." She said.

Roy kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe we could _hang_ now." He said with a smirk.

"Did you just come out of prison or something?" she joked. "Do you really want to risk it? Becca could be here any minute."

"Damn that harpy for ruinin' our fun." Roy frowned.

Riza laughed. "You're so stupid. We could do it any time. Hell, we could do it later on today if we wanted to, but you need to get ready to go, so when your ride gets here you can leave quicker, which is better for you if Becca gets here first."

"Fine, I'll go get ready." He grumbled.

She kissed him, then they went to their rooms to get ready.

Lucky for them, they had taken a shower the night before, so they didn't take them too long to get ready, but they had to wash what little paint was left on their faces. They had been too _distracted _the previous night to make sure they got all of the face paint off.

After they finished getting ready, Riza made her bed and picked the clothes up from the floor in her room, and they sat on her bed playing games on her laptop until they heard a car pulling into the driveway.

"I'll walk to town, so I don't have to listen to _that thing_ until my ride comes." Roy got up, but was pulled back down.

"Becca's harmless. Just wait for someone to come pick you up." Riza said.

"Hah! Rebecca, harmless? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"She's not _that_ bad."

"Are we thinking of the same Rebecca? The one who invented the 'taking candy from a baby' phrase?"

"You're over exaggerating." She said.

"Okay, maybe she's not _that_ bad, but she is pretty bad." He said.

"Regardless of how she is, you and I both know that you'd rather wait for a ride than walk all the way to town."

"Fine" Roy huffed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming" Riza yelled and got up from her comfy spot on the bed. She handed her computer to Roy then walked downstairs to get the door.

"Hey Ri, ready to go?" Rebecca asked.

"Actually, we're staying here and hanging out. Come in, Roy's waiting for a friend, so **be nice**."

"Riza, when am I not nice?" Rebecca "innocently" asked, earning her a glare from Riza. "Alright, alright, I'll try to be nice."

"I'll take that because I know how hard even that much is for you." Riza sarcastically said, and led her to the den.

"So where is that thi-I mean, Roy?" Rebecca said and sat down on the couch.

"Probably still upstairs, I'll go get him." Riza said and walked up the stairs. When she got to her room she saw Roy still sitting on the bed playing a game on her computer. "Roy, come downstairs. Becca's here and…"

"C'mon Ri, let's just go back downstairs. He obviously doesn't want to hang out with us." Rebecca, who had walked upstairs behind Riza, said.

"Becca, why'd you come up here?" Riza asked, a bit annoyed. She sat down next to Roy.

"I just wanted to help." Rebecca lied.

Riza lightly elbowed Roy in the arm. "Hi Rebecca" Roy mumbled.

"Hey" Rebecca said as nicely as she could, which wasn't very nice at all.

"C'mon hun, let's go downstairs." Riza almost whined, and laid her head on Roy's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, just let me save the game." He said. He saved the game then turned off the computer and closed it. He chuckled. "You know, we can't go downstairs if your head's on my shoulder."

Riza lifted her head. "Let's just go downstairs."

"Okay" Roy and Rebecca said, and the three of them went downstairs and watched television in the den.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"That must be my ride." Roy said and went to the door. "Hey guys, why's everyone here, we're supposed to meet in town?"

"Hey guys." Riza said from behind him. He hadn't noticed that she followed him to the door.

"Hey Ri…again" Jean said.

"Riza, you're hangin' out with us too?" Heymans and Kain asked.

"Not today, maybe some other time." She said.

"Then why're you here?" Kain innocently asked.

"Because I live here… this is my, well, my dad's, house."

"So your dad let Roy move in with you?" he asked.

"He had to. I lived in Central, so I had to move in so I could be his apprentice." Roy said.

"So are we just gunna stand here and talk all day, or what?" Jean asked.

"We're gunna go hang out in town." Roy said.

"I thought we were supposed to hang here." Heymans said.

"I texted all of you and told you we're just gunna meet in town." Roy said.

"You guys can hang here if you want to, just don't expect food 'cause all we have is snacks, and not that much of them." Riza said.

"You ate two whole pizzas?" Jean asked, dumbfounded.

"Jean, you know I've eaten more than that by myself, so you shouldn't be surprised." Riza said. "Anyway, come in we were watching TV, but we can always find something else to do." She moved to the side, pulling Roy with her, so the guys could come in. "And don't break anything, Jean."

"Why would you even think I would?" Jean asked in a "hurt" tone.

Riza ignored him and led the guys into the den while Roy closed and locked the door then followed them.

"You leave to get rid of one and you come back with three more." Rebecca joked.

The guys sat on the couch and Riza sat on the floor next to Rebecca, who was still on the couch, and Roy sat next to her.

"So what is there to do here?" Heymans asked.

"I have videogames." Riza said. "Wait, never mind." She frowned.

"Why not?" Jean asked.

"I don't feel like unhooking the thing and bringing it down here, and we're not going in my room." Riza said.

"Why, do you have some deep dark secret? Is your room all frilly and pink?" he teased.

"No, I just don't want you guys in my room, not matter how good of friends we are, especially you. You love to piss me off too much." She said.

"So what else is there to do?" Kain asked.

"We could play truth or dare." Rebecca said.

"No!" Everyone said at the same time.

Riza stood up. "Follow me." she said and walked out of the room. Everyone else got up and followed her.

They went upstairs and down the hall to the empty room next to Roy's.

"Choose a game." Riza said, after opening the four doors to the large closet. The closet was filled to the brim with board games.

Each one of them picked a different came, but after much compromise, they somehow agreed on playing Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10: Spring Break Sunday Night

**The Most Painful Memory**

**A/N: Happy Holidays! I'll try to update again over the winter break, but I'll be really busy.**

**This chapter's a bit of a filler, but it's funny like the rest of them (if you thought they were funny). Sorry, but this chapter's short.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts (especially the reviews). Please review.**

**Chapter 8: Spring Break (Sunday Night)**

After playing Sorry, Clue, Scrabble, and a lot of other games, Rebecca and the guys were thoroughly annoyed by the fact that Riza won every single game they played.

"Let's play truth or dare next." Rebecca said.

"No, we all know that almost all of the dares that you give are sexual in some way…And so are the truths that you give." Riza said.

"What if we just draw cards or something to see who we give a truth or dare to and then it's that person's turn." Rebecca said.

Riza sighed. "Fine, we can use dice and count off clockwise, and if the truth is too personal, or the dare is voted against by the majority, the person who said it has to think of a new one." She said. "Are you guys okay with that?" She asked the guys.

"Sure, why not?" Roy said.

"Sure…" The rest of them said.

"Okay, I'll roll the dice first." Rebecca said. She rolled the dice and counted around the circle they were sitting in.

She smirked. "Truth or dare, Ri?"

"Truth, I don't trust you with dares." Riza said.

"How many lovers have you really had?" Rebecca asked, choosing to ignore Riza's comment.

"That's a bit personal, don't ya think?" Riza said. "But, unlike you, I've only had four."

Rebecca's jaw dropped. "Only four? I thought you had like a hundred!" she said.

"No, that's what people say, but it's not true." Riza said. "And anyways, you've only had like one or two."

"You know I've had way more than that!" Rebecca yelled.

"Really Becca? You're arguing about how many lover's you've had?" Riza said. "Since when was sleeping with twenty guys a good thing?"

"Says the slut who's lying about how many she's had." Rebecca said.

"I'm not lying. People just assume that I've had more, but I haven't." Riza said matter-of-factly. "Just because I used to have a new boyfriend almost every other week, doesn't mean that I slept with all of them."

"You told me you did!" Rebecca said.

"Saying that I had a good time doesn't mean that I had sex. You just wanted me to be a whore." Riza said, still as calm as ever. "Anyway, it's my turn, right?"

Rebecca pouted, but said nothing more than "yeah".

Riza rolled the dice and counted around the circle, ending with Kain.

She smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"T-truth." Kain nervously said.

"Is it true that you have a computer that's not even on the market?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, actually I made it. It was pretty simple to make and program." Kain said. "It's a whole new thing, so it isn't like any other computers."

"Wow that's so cool!" Riza said. "I wish I could make one, but I don't have time to."

"Okay, let's keep playing." Rebecca interrupted.

"Fine, we can talk about it later." Riza said.

"Okay." Kain said.

He rolled the dice then counted around the circle. "Truth or dare?" Kain asked Heymans.

"Dare." Heymans said.

"I dare you…..to…..not eat any snacks for the rest of the time that we're here." Kain said.

"That's a low blow." Heymans muttered. "Fine, I'll do it."

He rolled the dice and counted around the circle.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare" Jean said.

Heymans smirked. "I dare you to kiss Riza." He said.

"I vote against this." Riza said.

"Me too" Roy and Jean said at the same time.

"I'm with them on this one." Kain said.

Rebecca sighed. "It doesn't matter what I think because it won't make any difference, but I vote for it." She said. "It's funny seeing Roy angry."

"Fine, since it's overruled, Jean, I dare you to kiss Becca…" Heymans said with a smirk. "in a closet…..for ten minutes."

"FUCK NO!" Rebecca and Jean almost yelled.

"Who votes yes?" Heymans asked.

Everyone in the circle, except for Rebecca and Jean, raised their hands.

Riza got up and dragged the two of them to a closet, and threw them in with a simple flick of her wrist.

"Ten minutes starts when we know you're kissing." Heymans said.

"You would know the sound of that, wouldn't you, you little creep." Jean's voice was muffled by the door that had just been closed and locked from the outside.

"Riza's an expert considering the fact that she made out with almost every high school guy in town…and a few college guys." Heymans said, laughing.

"Oh, shut it, Heymans. At least I've kissed someone before." Riza said and sat in front of the door. "Jean you better kiss her before we add to the time." She teased.

Not too long after, Jean and Rebecca were making out in the closet. Everyone else got bored and decided to leave the two in the closet and go back to the game.

Lucky for them, they were playing a few rooms down from where they locked Jean and Rebecca in the closet, otherwise they might've heard something they wouldn't have wanted to.


	11. Chapter 11: Spring Break Monday Morning

The Most Painful Memory

A/N: I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry, but I let a few friends read from the notebook and I had to update other fics and I've been busy otherwise. I have written over 13 more chapters, so maybe I'll take a break from writing in the notebook after I finish the chapter I'm on and focus on the typing when I can.

Thanks for waiting so long, and thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts. It means so much to me (especially the reviews). Please try to be a bit patient with me about updates because I have 4 fics online, one more in a notebook, and I have two original stories that I'm working on(not fanfic), so it'll take a while, but maybe sometime later this summer I'll be able to update more frequently.

I love you all so much, and please review.

Chapter 11: Spring Break (Monday Morning)

After "waking up" for the umpteenth time, Riza and Roy got up and put some pajamas on.

"Want to go for coffee?" Riza asked.

"Don't we have some here? And I don't think we can really be more awake…" Roy said.

"Yes we do have coffee here, and yeah, I agree, but I meant 'do you want to go to a café?'"

"Oh…yeah, but let's take a shower first." Roy said with a smirk, but she didn't see it.

"Sure," she said, then saw his smirk. "Not like that you perv." She said, hitting him with a pillow.

"How is it perverted if we just did it?" he asked, hitting her with another pillow.

"Okay, never mind that part, but the answer's still no." she said. "Shoo, so we can hurry up and go."

"Damn…" Roy said. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good." Riza said, getting up with him.

"Oh, and by the way, why did you lie?" he asked as he was about to leave the room.

"Lie about what?" she asked, confused.

"When we were playing truth or dare yesterday. You said you've only had four lovers. Even I know that can't be true." He said.

"I didn't lie. Hun, 'lovers' implies some kind of relationship. One-night-stands don't count, drunken or otherwise. And it doesn't even matter now because you know I wouldn't cheat." She said.

"Oh, I didn't think about it like that." he said. "And I know you wouldn't cheat. I was just wondering."

"Well, scoot scoot, I want to hurry up and leave." She said, practically pushing him out the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'." Roy said and left, closing the door behind him.

They left the house and walked to town. The café wasn't far from the edge of the small town. It only took them about fifteen minutes to get to town and maybe five or so minutes to get to the café, but it started as a quiet walk.

"So…" Roy awkwardly said.

"So…?" Riza semi-awkwardly said.

"So, last night was fun." He said, unable to think of anything else.

She laughed a little. "Which part?"

He laughed a bit too. "I was talking about truth or dare, but all of it was fun."

"Yeah…Rebecca and Jean are never gonna live that down." She said.

Roy laughed. "Well seeing as how they were asleep when we finally remembered that they were in there and I took pictures, they're gonna be teased forever."

"Speaking of which, send those to me. That way, if they get deleted from your phone we still have them for blackmail." She said with a mischievous grin.

"You're so evil." He said and hugged her. "I'm glad you're on my side."

She laughed. "For now, but we fight all the time."

"True, but you don't need blackmail for those fights." Roy said, smiling at her.

"I guess you're right…maybe." Riza said with an evil smirk.

"Ye-wait, maybe?" He asked, then saw her smirking. "I'm gonna regret saying that, aren't I?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "Anyways, are you making any progress?"

"Progress?" he asked, utterly confused.

"I meant with your alchemy. Damn, you're dumb." She laughed.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ dumb." He said.

"Sure you aren't." She rolled her eyes. "Because you failed a grade on purpose and had to get me to tutor you."

"Maybe I did." He said, challengingly.

"Dad lost kicked you out. You wouldn't take that risk on purpose." She said, walking slightly faster.

"True, but at least I got a great tutor." He matched her speed.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't think that the tutoring sessions will be any easier now. I'll still be as strict as ever, and since we still have the same classes, I'll still check your homework each night. None of that is going to change until you get smarter."

"Aw come on. You won't be even a little nicer? Please" Roy pouted.

"No, and you know what I do to pouters" Riza said, giving him an evil smirk.

"What? Who said I'm pouting?" he walked a bit faster.

"I wasn't talking about hitting you.." she said.

He stopped walking and looked at her questioningly. "Really? Then what were you talking about?"

She gave an evil smirk. "I was just going to say that a certain friend of mine might stay with us for the rest of the break."

His eyes grew wide. "Oh no. No, no, no. Not that evil little bi-"

"Watch it. You know she already doesn't like you." she interrupted.

"Well, she's not here, is she?" He said.

"No, but you know she somehow knows these things." She shrugged.

"True..." He said. "So...what do you wanna do today?"

"Well, we could," Riza started to say.

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest couple," a loud voice said, coming from beside Riza. They looked to the side to see the source of the voice, Rebecca, grinning at them.

"Hey Becca," Riza said, annoyed. She knew how much Roy hated Rebecca, and that he wasn't going to willingly say anything, so she elbowed him in his side.

"Hey Rebecca," Roy mumbled, rubbing his side in pain. He probably should have been used to it, but it was still so painful every time, not that he was a wimp, of course; Riza was an expert at inflicting pain.

"Hey lovebirds," Rebecca teasingly said. It seemed like she wanted to piss Riza off at the time, which was a terrible idea, especially since she was walking right next to the human weapon herself. "So, where are you two heading," she asked.

"Nowhere, we were just walking around town," Riza said.

"That's not fun. I was just headed to the mall. Do you guys wanna come," she offered, though she knew the answer already.

"No, thanks. I bet a certain someone would though," Riza responded with a smirk.

"Not funny, Riza. You know that I don't like that dumbass bastard." Rebecca looked dead serious as she spoke, but Riza could see right through it.

"You know, he likes you too," Riza said, her smirk growing slightly. She saw the smile that instantly came to her friend's face.

Rebecca quickly tried to hide the smile before the couple noticed it, but it was too late. "Shut the fuck up, Riza! I don't give a shit if he likes me. I don't like that fucking dumbass!" As she spoke, Riza gave her a knowing look.

"Sure..whatever you say, Becca." She was so amused by her friend's terrible attempt to hide her true feelings.

"Wait…who are you even talking about," the ever clueless Roy finally managed to ask before one of the two girls started talking again.

"Becca's _boyfriend_, Jean. They're so in love," Riza said, teasing Rebecca even more.

"Damn it Riza, why do I even talk to you?!" Rebecca was furious, which was scary, but not nearly as scary as Riza could be. Even the devil couldn't be as scary as Riza was when she was truly angered, if he did exist, that is.

"Well, I could've guessed it. They're always staring at each other and daydreaming," Roy said, joining in on the teasing.

"I'm sick of this. I'm leaving. Bye," Rebecca said, turning around and walking away from them.

"Tell Jean we said hi," Riza called after her. In response, Rebecca raised one of her hands behind her with all of her fingers down except one: the middle finger. To that, the couple bursted out in laughter, leaning on each other to keep themselves from falling to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12: Spring Break Monday Afternoo

The Most Painful Memory

A/N: I promise to try harder to give this one more attention like I give my others. That being said, a small part of the reason why it took extra time on top of my procrastination is that I wanted to have an apologetic gift of another chapter (i.e. this chapter). I hope you guys like it. Please review, favorite, and/or follow.

Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows, and especially the waits. I love you guys, and please forgive me for not updating sooner.

Chapter 12: Spring Break (Monday Afternoon)

Riza and Roy walked around town all morning, with Riza lightly hugging Roy's arm for most of the time. Around noon, the cheerful couple went to the Andy's restaurant in the middle of town, which, according to Riza, is one of the best restaurants in town. It was a diner fit for the small town setting, with comfortable black chairs that had light blue and white plaid cushions and black tables with tablecloths that matched the chair cushions. At the counter, in the back of the diner, there were silver stools with royal blue cushions that looked like they belonged in a classic soda shop but fit well in the diner.

"Do you want to go, or do you want to eat here," Roy asked as he stopped before walking to the door of Andy's.

"Hm…I think we should take it back to the house. We won't be able to do much if we're full, and we can come back in town later," Riza answered after pausing a few seconds to think.

"Okay," he responded, walking to the door. He held the door open and tried his best not to look down as she walked past him into the diner then followed her to the counter.

"Hey Riza, what can I get ya," a tall man who looked to be around age 25 or 30 said with a smile. The man, Andy, had dark green eyes and thick black hair that was usually brushed back with the top half in a short ponytail, leaving a small piece of hair in front of each of his ears. His warm smile and welcoming eyes always attracted customers and new friends. In some ways, he was like an older brother or an uncle to Riza and to most of the other kids in town. He would always help everyone out, even if it meant getting a hole in his blue jeans or getting one of his favorite flannel shirts dirty.

"I'll have my usual," Riza said with a smile.

"I'll take my usual as well," Roy said.

"Alright, you guys can sit here or go to one of the stores next door. It should only take a few minutes but if you need to do something I'll call you when it's done," Andy said as he wrote down their orders.

"We'll stay here." Riza sat on one of the stools in front of the counter as she spoke.

"Alright, it'll be about ten minutes," Andy said then went to the kitchen to cook their food.

Roy sat on the stool next to Riza and the two waited for their food in silence, looking around at the diner and out the windows at the people walking by. After what seemed like an hour, they glanced at each other, trying to think of what to say to break the silence.

"There ya go," Andy said, placing the white Styrofoam to-go boxes of food in a tall brown paper bag with the restaurant logo on it, right when Riza was about to speak. "That'll be 300 Cents," he said with a smile, scooting the bag of food a little closer to the two teenagers. Roy hopped down from his seat and handed the money to Andy.

"Really? That's cheaper than usual," Riza said.

"It's the Spring Break special," Andy answered and typed the numbers on the cash register.

While the older man counted, the younger held his hand out to help Riza get down from her high seat on the stool, but she hopped down without taking his hand and grabbed the bag of food with a smile.

"Alright, here's your change and receipt," the man placed the coins and paper into Roy's hand. "You two should come back again this week. I'll have the Spring Break special going until next Monday."

"We'll be sure to come back soon then," Roy said.

"Yeah," Riza agreed.

"Bye Andy," the two said in sync as they walked to the door.

"Bye," Andy responded, smirking a little as he saw Roy hold the door open for Riza. "It took the kid long enough," he mumbled to himself with a chuckle.

"I hope he gave us extra sauce again," Riza excitedly said as she walked down the road towards the edge of town with Roy.

"You know he always does," Roy responded. "Look out!" Roy pulled Riza closer to him to get her out of the way of a dark blue SUV that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you," Riza yelled at the driver of the car. The car stopped and she stomped the few feet to it to give the reckless driver a piece of her mind. Little did she know, that driver was none other than Jean Havoc.

"Riza, what the hell? They make sidewalks for a reason," Jean said, turning down his radio and leaning his head out the window a little bit.

"Look around, dumbass, the sidewalk ended back there," Riza shouted, pointing to the end of the side walk, which was almost a quarter of a mile behind them.

"Well..whatever. Do you guys want a ride?"

Riza sighed. "Sure, might as well get a ride if you're gonna kill us anyway."

"Ha ha," he sarcastically said as Riza opened the backdoor and climbed in, pulling Roy with her by the front of his shirt.

Once they got in the car, Riza turned the radio up as loud as it would go. Jean took off like a rocket as soon as they closed the back door.

"I'm going to die," Roy thought to himself. "Even _I_'m not that bad of a driver."

"I love this song," Riza yelled to the two boys. Though they could just barely hear her over the music, they understood what she said and nodded in agreement.

Soon they were all head banging and Roy completely forgot to hit Jean for trying to focus more on the music while driving. Anyone would've guessed that they'd get into an accident and die, but Jean somehow got them to the Hawkeye house without crashing.

Inthralled in the loud music, Riza and Roy did not even notice that they had been sitting in the driveway for three minutes, but once the song ended they all caught their breaths and said good bye to their friend.

"See ya later, well, if you two make it out of the house for the rest of the day," Jean said with a smirk and drove off before either of them could say anything else.

"So," Roy awkwardly said once they finished their meal, "what now?"

"I guess we can just chill for now. I have something to do later, but I don't know what you want to do now," Riza responded.

"Okay…Do you want to hang out down here or upstairs," he asked.

"We can go upstairs." She knew he wouldn't think of that in the wrong way with his current awkward mood.

"Okay." Roy walked upstairs behind her and followed her to her room. "So…" he awkwardly said again. "What's the secret stuff that you have to do later?" He gave her a suspicious look.

"Well, Roy, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it," Riza said in an _innocent_ voice.

"Come on, Riza," he whined.

"No," she said in a stern tone.

"Pwetty pwease," he pleaded, sticking his bottom lip out and giving her a sad puppy look.

Riza rolled her eyes. "You know that doesn't work on me."

Roy sighed and said in a sullen tone, "I know but it was worth a try."

"Do you have anything else to say about that?"

Roy shook his head, "no.."

"Good." She turned on the foot-tall speaker that was sitting on her desk right as one of her favorite songs began to play, bringing her mood back up. She grabbed Roy's arms and pulled him to the open space in her room, saying "dance with me," with a smile.

The two teenagers danced until they thought that they might see their lunch again, and then fell backwards onto Riza's bed side by side, laughing. They laughed so much that Roy rolled over, falling off the bed. This, of course, only caused them to laugh until they couldn't breathe.

After the laughter subsided, Roy stood up and sat down on the bed. "So, when is this big surprise," he asked.

"It's tonight, so we have to wait a few hours," Riza responded.

"Then why did you say we were going back to town soon," he confusedly asked, causing Riza to laugh.

"Do you want to go to the arcade, the bowling alley, or the skating rink?"

He looked at her in slight surprise. "I didn't know that you like arcade games."

"Is that where you want to go," she asked, ignoring his comment.

"Uh…sure…I-if you want to," he answered, caught off guard.

Riza got up and walked out of her room and Roy went to the stairs.

She stopped, looking at him like he had a massive mushroom growing out of the top of his head. "Why are you going downstairs," she asked, causing more confusion for Roy.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to the arcade." Now he was almost dizzy with confusion.

"Just follow me," Riza said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall.

Of all the years he had spent living in that house so far, he had never been allowed to go anywhere except his room, the kitchen, and the study, but today was different. Riza took Roy down hallways that he had never seen before and it felt like a giant hedge maze until she stopped at a dead end.

"Why are we here? Did you make a wrong turn," he asked, even more confused than before.

Riza gave him kiss and said "this isn't a dead end. Transmute a door and some stairs right there."

Despite the growing confusion, Roy did as he was told then looked at her. "Now what?"

"Close your eyes all the way and follow me," she smiled.

He closed his eyes and held out his hands so that she could pull him in the right direction. "I thought you said the surprise was later," he said.

Ignoring his comment, Riza gently grabbed his hands and carefully guided him through the door and up the steps. "Alright…and we are…" she began to say as she opened a door and pulled him inside then closed the door behind him "here. You can open your eyes now."

Roy opened his eyes to see a room full of games. To his surprise, the room was an actual arcade room. There was pool, air hockey, shooting games, pinball and more. Taking all this in at once, his jaw nearly hit the floor and his eyes seemed ready to fly out of his head.

He turned to Riza, who was laughing at his reaction to the room. Just when she was about to fall over from laughing, Roy snapped out of his shocked state and pulled her into a tight hug. "How..? When…? Why..? **I LOVE YOU**!" He quickly stopped, realizing what he said and let go of her, nervously trying to correct himself. "I me-," he began.

"I love you too," Riza interrupted with a smile. She kissed him then looked around the room and said, "which game should we play first?"

"H-How about…no, your aim's better than mine…oh, I know. What about st-," he said.

"If you're going to say strip poker, then no," she sternly said, cutting him off.

"Fine, what about air hockey," he asked in a slightly sad tone.

"Sure." She smiled and took her place on one side of the air hockey table.

After numerous wins and looses in every game in the room, Roy sat on the couch in back right corner of the room. "Has this always been here?"

"Yeah, these have been here for longer than I have," Riza said, sitting next to him. "Becca and I came up here and played a few times when we were little."

"Wait, how did you do that if neither of you know alchemy?" He looked at her confusedly.

"I'll tell you the whole story, okay," she said. He nodded and she began telling the story of the secret arcade.

***one **_**long**_** story later***

"Oh…it makes sense now," Roy said. "But why hide it..?"

"I don't know, but you can't say anything or come up here, especially when you're supposed to be doing your work. If you do, he'll get suspicious and we could both be in a lot of trouble," Riza said, and Roy nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there cam a vibration from Riza's pocket. "Sorry, it's probably Becca texting me," she said, pulling her phone out. She read the text and looked at the time before suddenly jumping up. "Shit, we're gonna be late!" She pulled Roy with her down the steps. "You seal this and I'll go change clothes," she said before disappearing down the hall.

Roy did as she said, making the stairs and door go away using alchemy while she was in her room changing clothes.


End file.
